All My Loving
by Rapture-Taylore
Summary: AU Hinata waits for Naruto's promised return from travelling across the world.


Post had never been so exciting.

Waiting each day for a delivery, each day hoping, wanting to receive a letter from one particular person. Someone who promised to write, despite his promises she knew that it would be pointless to expect a letter everyday but to just receive something, anything to say that he was and still thinking of her meant the world.

Postcards with glossy images of cities all over the world decorated the kitchen and the living room along with many letters with different stamps and worn pages from being read frequently as she finds out all about his joy and experiences in different countries trying new things and meeting all different kinds of people . She is able to laugh with him as he confesses stupid mistakes and feels his wonder at different cultures and attitudes that he manages to portray through a few simple words.

There are still nagging doubts as the letters came less frequently even if they were still filled with the same generic phrases like "I miss you" and "I wish you were here with me" and the thought that by going to find himself may mean that he forgets her.

She sighs as she picks up an image of Saint. Petersburg and wonders if she should have gone with him like he suggested, that they could travel together and see all these amazing places, some of them seeming so unreal and part of another world completely but then she remembers that she was never as free spirited as him and the doubts she would have had if she left. There was no denying the slight envy that he was fulfilling his dreams and got to see places she had only admired in catalogues or programmes on television but she knows she would have regretted leaving everything behind, her friends, family and job and there was no hurry anyway she was prepare to stay and wait for his return the ring on her finger showed a glittering promise of his return with a proper ring and a question. There was only hope that he would keep it. Hope that began to dwindle along with the amount of letters she received.

Then suddenly with rising expectations that maybe today the disappointments would be over she heard the clatter of the letter box and hurried over only to stare down at the junk mail and bank statements that littered the door mat. She stooped down to pick up the scattered envelopes and flyers and wandered slowly into the kitchen as she slowly flicked through them all hoping that she had somehow missed a letter or anything he might have sent her.

As she sat at the kitchen table opening the bank statements and scanning them without really taking any of it in she ran a hand through her dark hair and gazed blankly around the kitchen as she thought that even after the weeks of silence he would have at least sent something to her today of all days. She moved listlessly from room to room wondering what to do as any form of celebration seemed out of the question. After a heavy sigh she moved to go up stairs but the sound of the doorbell made her pause.

She turned to head back down the steps and opened the front door to stop and stare at the man in front of her.

"But-" She started and then found herself unable to continue. As she looked up at the man she had promised to love forever, the one she had waited for as he travelled half way around the world and then it seemed back again. He looked so familiar but at the same time different from experiencing everything the world had to offer him but as she stared at the small smile on his face she know she was glad he was home.

"I wanted to surprise you so I didn't write before" He said giving her a warm smile as he unwound the scarf revealing tanned skin which seemed odd in the winter weather. "Happy Birthday Hinata."

* * *

I'm not sure if this even counts as proper fanfiction its just something I wrote for no particular reason without any idea where I was going with it when I started but it was inspired by a song All MY Loving by The Beatles i was listening to at the time so I suppose I should give credit to them for inspiring me I'm not sure which one of them wrote it wikipedia says Paul McCartney but I dont know if it can be trusted.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you."

Thank you for reading.


End file.
